


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by Andromytta, nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 1 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Claire Novak/Omega Kevin Tran, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Scent Bonding, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: When Dean hires a tutor for his and Cas's teenage alpha, she ends up with more than just a better score on her SATs.





	Smells Like Teen Spirit

_Come home.  Claire just got her SAT results and she’s inconsolable._

Dean walked into the house and made a beeline for the kitchen, where he was met with two sets of matching blue eyes, holding different emotions.  His mate’s eyes looked terrified while his daughter’s were devastated.  Based on the text message he received, Dean came prepared.  He set a cup of Chai and a carrot cupcake from their favorite café in front of Claire, placing a kiss on top of her honey blonde hair that reminded him so much of his mother’s.  He gingerly removed the test results from the death grip the young alpha had on them.  Dean sat down and smoothed the paper out on the kitchen table and looked over it carefully.

“1300 is a good score.” Dean stated.

“That’s what I said,” Castiel replied from over Claire’s shoulder, where he was still standing behind her.

“I only made a 500 on the math section!” Claire wailed as she leaned over into Dean’s waiting arms.

Looking only mildly relieved, Castiel finally sat down at the chair on the other side of Claire.  “You got a perfect 800 on the verbal section, though,” he said, his tone indicating that he had said it many times before Dean had gotten home.  Castiel awkwardly patted Claire’s back in an attempt at a comforting gesture.  Castiel found he continually had difficultly dealing with a teenage female alpha’s emotions.  He insisted his weren’t nearly as volatile when he was a teenage alpha.

Dean huffed a quiet chuckle at his mate’s clear discomfort and pulled Claire more fully into his arms.  He kissed her head again and then gently tugged at one of her blonde braids to get her attention.  “It will be ok, Kiddo.  Here’s what we’ll do, we’ll get you a tutor, and you can take the SATs again in a couple of months.”

Claire finally pulled away from Dean and looked at him.  “You can do that?  Get me a tutor, I mean.  I didn’t think there were tutors for honors students.”

“Of course.  In fact, I might know someone.  Mrs. Tran, from work, she mentioned that her son does SAT tutoring.  I’ll talk to her first thing and make arrangements.”  Dean stated, as if he hadn’t already seen the fliers Mrs. Tran had up in the break room and already talked to her about it.  He pushed the tea and cake towards Claire.  “Here, this always makes you feel better.”

Claire wiped her eyes and nose on the sleeve of her flannel shirt before giving Dean a hug and kiss on his cheek.  “Thanks, Dad.”  She then embraced Cas and kissed him before saying, “Sorry I yelled at you, Dad.  I know you were only trying to help.”

Cas returned her hug.  “Apology accepted, but don’t think that gets you completely off the hook.  We talked about your temper.”

“Ca-as,” Dean admonished him.

***

A month and a half later found Cas observing Claire’s latest study session with Kevin Tran.  Even though Kevin was more than qualified to tutor, having received his own perfect score on the SATs, Castiel still questioned Dean’s decision to let an omega spend so much time with their alpha daughter.

Despite the progress she was making, Claire had yet to get a perfect score on any of her practice tests, much to her dismay.  Much like her alpha parent, she was a perfectionist, and like her omega, had a flair for the dramatic.  So each non-perfect score led to many minor meltdowns.  It seemed another meltdown was well and truly about to happen as Kevin was trying to explain a more complicated algebraic concept to Claire when she gripped the paper tightly in her fists and exclaimed, “No!  I just don’t get it!”

When alpha red started to rim her eyes, Cas thought he should step in and try to remove Claire from the room.  Before he could, Kevin gently touched Claire’s wrist and said in a soothing voice, “Shh, Alpha, it’s ok.  You can get this.”

Castiel was so amazed at the scene he watching that he didn’t even notice Dean behind him.  “The right omega can soothe even the most unruly alpha,” he said with a smirk.

“Dean,” Cas was about to either say something snarky or reprimanding when his thought was cut off abruptly as he scented the air.  “Do you smell that?”

Dean inhaled deeply.  “Smells like teen spirit,” he said lamely, trying to cover his concern with humor.

What they smelled was Claire’s honey-caramel-smoke blending with Kevin’s chai-and-old books scent.  The beginnings of a scent bond between their teenage daughter and her tutor.  The dads raced over to the table.

Castiel lifted Claire out of her chair to a standing position.  “Go up to your room.  Now.”

“But Dad!”  Claire protested, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

While Cas was attempting escort Claire out of the room, Dean dealt with Kevin.  “It’s probably best if you leave now, Kevin.  Um, I don’t think we’ll be requiring your services anymore.”

“Yes, sir,” Kevin replied quietly and got up to leave.

Claire spun on Dean, her inner alpha coming to the surface.  “No, Dad!  You can’t make him leave!”

Before she could say anything else, Cas took control of the situation.  “We’re your parents, Claire, and we can and will make him leave.  Now go up to your room.  Don’t make me tell you again!”

“FINE!” she growled.  Claire stomped up to her room and slammed the door hard enough it almost shook the foundations of the house.

***

As the time drew nearer for Claire to retake her SATs, Cas had taken over as her tutor.  Unfortunately, her practice test scores were getting worse and worse and her mood swings more unstable.  A score a mere 5 points lower than before could set her off into a crying, screaming rage.  Even when she was relaxing in front of the TV watching _Dr. Sexy, MD_ with Dean, she was still on edge and fidgety.

They were symptoms reminiscent of a broken bond, but breaking a scent bond wasn’t supposed to have symptoms this dramatic, at least, unless the bond was between true mates.  Dean didn’t like to see his daughter suffering like that, but Cas was adamant that they let the bond break naturally.  The kids were too young to be bonded, was the alpha’s reasoning.  When Dean found out from Mrs. Tran that Kevin was experiencing similar symptoms, he decided to take matters into his own hands, despite what Cas said.

He came home from work one day and simply announced that Kevin and Mrs. Tran were coming over for dinner, and that was that.  Dean explained to Castiel his theory that Kevin might be their daughter’s true mate, and if that was the case, age really wasn’t a factor.  Begrudgingly, Cas gave in, since he clearly wasn’t given a choice in the matter.

As soon as Kevin and his mother were invited into the house, both teenagers visibly relaxed.  Dean smirked knowingly at his mate and shot him a wink.  Cas responded with an exasperated sigh.

Dinner was an interesting affair.  Claire and Kevin were more relaxed and talkative than they had been in weeks.  Their parents, on the other hand became more and more stressed as the scent bond between the two became more and more noticeable.  Eventually, the teens were sent to eat their dessert in the living room so the adults could “talk.”

Once the parents were alone, it took all of about two seconds for Mrs. Tran to turn on the men.  “This is all your fault.  You and that daughter of yours!  Kevin has plans!  He’s going to Princeton.  He wants to be the first Asian American president of the United States.  I’m not going to let some blonde alpha ruin my son’s life!”

That was the wrong thing to say.  Castiel towered over the tiny (but formidable) woman.  “You don’t think Claire has plans too!  Why do you think we hired a tutor in the first place?  Claire is determined to get a full scholarship to Princeton herself.  She wants to be the youngest translator for the United Nations.  That was until your son distracted her!”

Dean held up his hands, trying to calm the room.  “Hey, yelling at each other isn’t going to solve anything.  The fact that they both chose Princeton, before they ever met, has to be a sign of something, right?  Besides, if they are true mates, and I think we can all smell the proof of that, then there’s not really anything we can, or should do to keep them apart. You both know they were miserable apart.” This seemed to make both alphas think.

“Fine.” Mrs. Tran allowed slowly. “But no mating.”

“Trust me, lady. We aren’t keen on the mating either.” Dean replied with a knowing grin.

***

Claire and Kevin didn’t particularly care about scent bonding or true mates or anything else their parents were discussing anyway.  They were content to be left alone and promptly forgot about dessert in favor of making out on the couch.  It didn’t take long for their scents to waft into the dining room and give away what they were up to, though.  With little fanfare, Cas was pulling Claire off of the couch while Mrs. Tran was dragging Kevin out of the door.  They had decided not to keep the teenagers apart, but clearly they were going to have to keep a better eye on them.

Once their guests were gone and Claire had been sent to bed, Cas and Dean were left alone in the living room.  They both refused to sit on the sofa.  Cas leaned against the wall and scrubbed his hand over his face.  He looked up at Dean and said, “This is going to be a long couple of years.”

“Whose idea was it to have a pup anyway?” Dean asked in response.

“Yours,” Cas said with a glare.

“Oh, yeah.”


End file.
